This invention relates to a percolator for making a coffee brew.
The percolator is primarily intended for domestic use and can operate without sealing gasket and relief valve. The percolator enables in particular the preparation of "espresso" type coffee with cream and of white coffee when milk is boiled in the percolator instead of water.
Numerous types of coffee powder pressure percolator are known. All of them need a relief valve and at least one gasket of rubber or other suitable material. Most conventional percolators are both costly to manufacture and necessitate repeated replacements of their gasket.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure coffee powder percolator having no gasket and no relief valve.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a percolator which constitutes an important innovation and brings about substantial constructional improvements over pressure percolators currently available on the market.
According to the invention there is provided a coffee-brew percolator comprising a vessel, a bottomless boiler slidably arranged in it, a filter designed to confine in the vessel a space for accommodating coffee powder above the boiler, characterized in that the boiler has at least one calibrated opening through which steam or vapor can be discharged, and is free, in use, to move towards and away from the said space, thereby releasing pressure-calibrated amounts of water towards the said space and packing the coffee powder in the space.